


My Secret Heart (Prequel to Love, Spells and PolyJuice)

by Padfootette



Series: Love, Spells & PolyJuice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prequel to Love, Spells and PolyJuice which follows Draco and Teulu's progressing relationship while the couple struggle through the curses of everyday life at Hogwarts, from hassling potions homework to challenging enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters or recognised places belong to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did.

Chapter One, A New Friendship:

Teulu looked at Hermione in shock as she had just slapped Draco and Hermione never used physical violence, well not that Teulu knew anyway. Yes Draco may have deserved it for what he has done to Hagrid and Buckbeak but that didn't mean that Hermione had to actually slap him, Teulu was actually quite angry at her best friend for slapping her secret crush she had come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on him since second year but she didn't know what those feelings meant.

Even after everything he had done she couldn't help it not that she would be telling her friends that she had a crush on Draco she knew that they wouldn't react well to that. "Hermione you shouldn't of hit Dr... Malfoy." Teulu said.

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted, "Lu are you crazy the Git deserved it for what he's done to Hagrid, Buckbeak and us he's a Slytherin he's evil." Ron said as if it was obvious. Teulu frowned at him which immediately turned into a glare when she heard his last words. Ron flinched back from her as she flicked her auburn waist length hair behind her shoulder, which seemed to make her emerald green eyes glow brighter in her anger.

"Just because he's in Slytherin it doesn't make a person automatically evil Ronald and Slytherin is not a dark house its people like you who make it as such for judging them without even getting to know them and then you wonder why they turn evil maybe it's because every house hates them because of what a minority of people who came from that house has done. They get judged as a whole by those minority not everyone who was or still supports Voldemort can be from Slytherin as there are not enough people who have been in that house to make up all of Voldemort's followers and supporters." Teulu said glaring at them as both Hermione and Ron looked ready to argue.

"But Malfoy-" Ron tried but was cut off by Teulu. "But nothing Ronald. We have insulted and thrown curses at him making us just as bad but when you start using physical violence that just makes you worse than him as not once has he raised his hand to actually hit anyone. Don't start moaning if he starts acting worse towards you now Mione because frankly you kind of deserve it for hitting him. Yes he was being horrible to Hagrid but what good will hitting someone do? It will just make them worse towards you. I'm going to apologise to him." Teulu stated and with that said she ran into the castle.

After a few minutes she found him talking to Crabbe and Goyle about getting his own back on Hermione. Teulu sighed and shook her head walking closer to the three of them. "Draco?" Teulu called not realising she had called him by his first name. Draco spun around and saw Teulu standing there and had to fight down his blush at seeing his crush of three years, instead he scowled at her as he couldn’t show his true feelings for her. “What do you want Potter?” he sneered at her, though it broke his heart when he saw hurt cross her face each time. He was surprised that she didn’t snap back like she usually did when he was rude to her though he had to admit she only reacted when he was rude about her friends which is something he loved about her, her fierce loyalty to her friends even if it didn’t include him.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said softly. “In private.” She continued when he signalled for her to start talking. “Crabbe, Goyle leave us. Go back to the common room and I’ll meet you there do not tell anyone what has happened today. Understand?” Draco demanded. The two nodded dumbly before blundering their way to the common room. Once Crabbe and Goyle was out of earshot Teulu turned back to Draco who was looking at her questionly. “I wanted to apologise for Hermione slapping you and for all that we have done in the last two and a bit years and I was hoping that maybe we could start again.” Teulu said holding out her hand. Draco was shocked but he didn’t show it instead he just scowled at her.

"Now you want to be friends, after you rejected by hand of friendship on the train here in first year." Draco snapped, a glare fully set on his handsome face, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw Teulu flinch and move away from him looking at him with a blank face though her eyes showed that she was wary even scared of him. He sighed and slowly took a step towards her. "Why did you reject my hand of friendship?" Draco asked this time curious. "You insulted the first people to be nice to me and who were also my first friends, and you also insulted my parents who I had just found the truth about and that they did want me and didn't die to be rid of me." Teulu said softly her eyes unfocused not realising that she had just admitted something not even her best friends knew about her.

"What?!" Draco asked outraged but also shocked that she had somewhat willingly told him that and that someone would tell a small child, his love no less that her parents died to be rid of her, that they didn't want her. He was always told that she was spoilt but looking back Draco had to reframe from smacking himself in the forehead at how obvious it was that his love was being abused. Draco's outraged and shocked cry seemed to bring Teulu out of her daze and she finally realised what she had said and covered her mouth with her tiny hands. "I shouldn't have said that." Teulu whispered fearfully.

"Teulu what did you mean by that, you can tell me. I won't say anything I promise." Draco said equally as softly. Teulu looked up at Draco and looked into his eyes searching for any signs that he was lying, she found none. She sighed and removed her hands from her mouth. "Do you accept my apology?" Teulu asked instead. If Draco was shocked at the sudden question he didn't show it, instead he said. "Yes. And I'm sorry for all that I have done to you. I didn't want to, half of it was because of my father and the other half is because I was jealous that you had immediately become friends with Weasley and not me. But I know I acted like a right jerk to you and I'm sorry." Draco said.

Teulu smiled up at him, "Apology accepted. The other reason why I didn't want to be your friend is because you reminded me of my spoilt cousin who used to beat me up with his group of friends and they took away anyone who wanted to be my friend. I thought you were going to do that." Teulu whispered but before Draco could answer she continued.

"I'm not ready to tell you exactly what I meant, not even Ron and Hermione know, they know I don't like living with my aunt and uncle but they don't know why and I'm sorry Draco I'm not ready to open up to you yet, I've said too much already. Hermione and Ron don't even know what I've told you and they're my best friends." Teulu said looking at the floor away from Draco. She startled when she felt smooth fingers gently lifting her chin up to look him in the eye. She only saw concern and something else that she couldn't recognise, but there was no hatred in Draco's silvery-grey eyes.

"I understand Teulu and I won't pressure you, not like the Mud.... I mean Granger does." Draco quickly amended his statement seeing Teulu's emerald eyes burn brightly in anger. "I've heard the way she nags at you and I promise I won't do that, I'll let you tell me when you’re ready. And to do that how about we start over like you originally wanted instead of being acquaintances as I guess we are now." Draco said stepping back after letting go of Teulu's chin.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy." Draco said holding out his hand. Teulu giggled and this time she shook his hand. "Teulu Seren Potter." she said as she shook his hand. They talked for a little while longer slowly getting to know the truth about each other and not what other people have told them. They carried on talking until the bell went signalling the start of their next class.

"Teulu before we go I have to tell you that my father has people in Slytherin spying on me so we may not be able to act like we are now in front of the school but we can meet up and get to know each other and send letters to each other, but that doesn't mean we have to act how we used to we can just act less hostile if that's alright?" Draco asked worriedly but Teulu just smiled brightly at him.

"That's fine Draco. I'll see you around." Teulu said as she smiled and waved at him as she left the room. Draco sighed as he lent against the wall behind him, 'I finally get to know the kind and caring person I know Lu is. Maybe she may even come to love me back.' Draco thought with a smile and with that thought he left the room and headed off to his next lesson with a smile on his face. Causing many people who he passed to gape in shock at the weird sight.


	2. The Secret Letters

** Chapter Two, The Secret Letters **

“Lu who are you getting these letters from?” Hermione asked as she studied for the upcoming tests but was interrupted as a barn owl flew through the Gryffindor Common room’s window and landed on the back of Teulu’s chair she was sitting in also studying for the end of year tests. “From a new friend from a different house Mione. We’re getting past the House prejudice and getting to know each other properly.” Teulu shrugged as she opened the letter that she knew was from Draco they had been contacting each other through letters as they couldn’t always get together because of the prejudice between their houses so they got to know each other by owlling each other.

As she read the letter she couldn’t stop the bright happy smile that spread across her face.

_Dearest Lu,_

_Thanks for the letter you wrote the other day it was beautiful just like you. Did you really mean what you said? Meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower at midnight to discuss further._

_Yours forever D_

"Lu what's got you so happy?" Ron asked trying to peer at her letter but Teulu quickly put it into her robe pocket before he had a chance to or for Hermione to snatch it out of her hands. "Lu why are you being so secretive? We're your best friends you can tell us anything? It's all started since you started writing to this new friend who no one has seen you with. Who is it anyway?" Hermione asked looking at her suspiciously.

Teulu sighed she should of known that they couldn't of just left it and trusted her, they had to go behind her back looking into what she was doing all the time. The anger and the hurt built up in Teulu that she felt tears build up in her eyes. Sighing in frustration she glared at her best friends. "Why do you always have to know what I'm doing all the bloody time? You're my friends not my bloody keeper. Why can't you just accept that I'm getting over my petty grudges and making new friends? Why are you always so suspicious over everything I do? None of the others care that I have a new friend and that we're getting to know each other without everyone else's influence." Teulu snapped at them.

"We're just worried about you Lu we don't want you to be taken advantage of and we thought we were your friends, you used to tell us everything." Hermione snapped back. "Well you obviously don't know me very well do you. As you can't tell when I'm frightened. Or when I'm hiding something." Teulu said scathingly and she left before anyone else could say something closing the Portrait door with a loud snap behind her. Teulu sighed as she rested back against the wall wiping the tears from her eyes she took the Marauders Map out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear that in up to no good." Teulu whispered. Once the writing had appeared on the map Teulu opened it and started looking for Draco, she needed some comfort right about now. She smiled when she saw that he was in the Owlery, she sighed again as she saw that she had to go the long way round as Peeves was bouncing around on the quicker route no doubt causing havoc as usual and Teulu did not want to be blamed for whatever prank had been pulled this time.

Wiping the map clean, Teulu stuffed it back into her pocket before setting off for the Owlery the long way round. As Teulu was walking on the second floor she heard a voice stopping her, sighing thinking it was Filch again, Teulu turned around only to see that it was Professor Lupin standing outside his office. "Yes Professor?" Teulu asked cocking her head to the side. "Why don't you come into my office Miss Potter and we can have a little chat." Professor Lupin stated. Teulu looked at her DADA teacher wearily not even making an effort to move towards the Professor no matter how safe he made her feel she was still weary of him, well all the teachers actually. Lupin seeing her hesitance smiled warmly at her.

"You're not in trouble I just want to talk and show you something for next class." Professor Lupin smiled. Teulu looked at him intently for a few minutes especially in his eyes to see if he had an ulterior motive, there was none all she saw was kindness and warmth in those blue eyes flecked with amber. Finally Teulu nodded her head and was lead into Lupin's office. "Sit down Teulu I'll make you a cup of tea, though I only have tea bags but I suppose that you've had enough of the sight of tea leaves. Professor McGonagall told me." Professor Lupin said to Teulu's questioning look.

Teulu smiled and thanked Professor Lupin for the tea as she took a sip of it, looking around the office. "What's that?" Teulu asked. Professor Lupin looked to where she was pointing and smiled indulgently at her. "That Teulu is a Grindylow and that is what we'll be studying in class next week." Teulu nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence before they started talking about anything and everything but it was mostly to do with how Teulu was doing in her other subjects and that both her mother and father would be proud of her which made Teulu smile with tears in her eyes as she had never heard that before, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Professor Lupin called. The door opened and in walked Professor Snape who was carrying a smoking goblet, but stopped when he saw Teulu sitting at Lupin's desk. "What are you doing here Potter " Snape sneered. Teulu gritted her teeth so she didn't say something she would regret. She had promised Draco that she would try and be civil towards Snape, but he was making it rather difficult. She was saved however, by Professor Lupin answering instead.

"I invited her in here Severus. To show her the Grindylow," Professor Lupin said pointing at the Grindylow in the tank who was shaking his fist at Snape and banging on the glass with the other. "Fascinating." Snape said without even looking at the tank as he placed the still smoking goblet on the table. "You be best to drink that immediately Lupin to have the full affects and I have some more if you need it." Snape said with a sneer curling his lips. "And do you show all of your students what they would be learning beforehand Lupin? Or does Potter get special treatment because you were friends with her parents." Snape asked but before Professor Lupin could answer Teulu beat him to it. "You knew my parents?" Teulu asked Professor Lupin with wide emerald green eyes looking between her two professors.

Professor Lupin sighed and seemed to age slightly as she looked at him and she immediately regretted being so forward with her question and tried to hide herself in the chair she was sitting in. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward I... I don't know anything about them." Teulu said quietly hoping they didn't hear the end of her sentence, but she knew it was too much to hope for when she heard Snape give a derisive snort.

"Surely you must know something about them after all your relatives wouldn't want their spoiled princess to not know about her parents now would they." Snape sneered smirking nastily at her. Teulu frowned wondering where he had got that she was a spoiled princess from, then she remembered making her glare icily at the table and her eyes to go the colour of the Killing Curse; Dumbledore. She had told him what the Dursleys were doing to her but he just brushed her off saying she shouldn't be spreading lies about her family. "What ever you've heard from that old coot formally known as the Headmaster, it's all wrong." Teulu said angrily her voice as cold as ice as she brushed her auburn hair behind her ear as she glared at the two Professors.

"I don't know anything about my mum and dad. All aunt Petunia told me was that they got themselves killed in a car crash because they were drunk because they were hoping I would die in the car crash because they didn't want me but instead they died and I was left on the Dursleys doorstep. So no Professor I am NOT a spoiled princess and nor do I know ANYTHING about my own parents except how they really died and that they were Head Boy and Girl. As nobody has bothered to tell me anything about my parents except for Hagrid who told me on my eleventh birthday." Teulu snapped before storming out of Professor Lupin's office leaving two shocked Professors behind her.

Teulu was so angry that she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into someone and ended up on the floor. "I didn't know you where this desperate to see me Lu otherwise I would have said we could meet earlier." Draco smirked at her but it wasn't his smirk that he portrayed around the school. This one was softer, kinder and made butterflies start in her belly. "Very funny Dray." Teulu said taking his offered hand to pull her up from the floor. "What's the matter?" Draco asked wiping away the tear tracks that Teulu hadn't even noticed had fallen.

"Nothing's the matter." Teulu said smiling at Draco but it didn't reach her eyes and Draco noticed that. He looked around the corridor they were in before pulling her into an empty classroom and seating her on an empty desk, he stood in front of her so she couldn't get down. "You’re not getting down Lu until you tell me what's wrong and I'll wait all night if I have to and you know I will." Draco said firmly but the thumb he stroked her cheek with was soft and gentle.

Sighing in frustration Teulu leaned into Draco's hand as he continued his ministrations which weirdly enough made her calm. "I'm just sick and tired of everything Dray. All the lying, the fighting and the stupid little comments which are just childish. I'm sick of it."

"Shh it's alright Lu I'm here for you and I promise I always will be." Draco said as he wiped the tears that had fallen away. "Now tell me what happened." Draco said but oddly enough it wasn't demanding it was softly spoken as he looked at Teulu in concern. "I'm fed up of Ron and Hermione always fighting with each other and at me just because I don't tell them something. And I'm fed up of people keeping things from me especially when it's about my own parents who I know nothing about. I don't even know what they were like and if...if they wanted me." Teulu said so quietly Draco had to strain to hear her.

"I've tried Dray I really have but Snape he doesn't listen to me about anything he just listens to the lies Dumbledore feeds him and everyone else." "I know Lu I've seen how much you've tried and what Severus does and frankly I'm disgusted at the way he treats you," Draco snarled. "And anyone with a brain can tell you're not a spoiled brat, there is only one in this room and your looking right at him." Draco said getting a laugh out of Teulu. "Lu what do the Dursleys do to you? I've noticed that for the last two years you come back to Hogwarts skinnier than you were before, last year more than first year and you were skinny this year but not as much." Draco said frowning in concern.

Teulu sighed she should have known that Draco would ask sooner or later if no one else would. "I ran away this summer I'd had enough. I couldn't take the lies or the belittling of my parents. Especially from Aunt Marge I hate that...that walrus of a woman. Marge was staying this summer and I ignored her for the most part but when she started insulting my parents, I couldn't take it. I can't stand people insulting them that's why I turned down your friendship.

The Dursleys they told me that my parents were drunks and died in a car crash because they where drink driving because they didn't want me and were hoping that I would die, but mum and dad died instead. They hate me Dray they lock me up and starve me every summer. And...And uncle Vernon he..." Teulu stuttered as she couldn't continue anymore as the tears rolled down her face as she struggled to breathe. "What did he do Lu?" Draco asked looking at her with fear in his grey eyes.

Teulu sighed rested against Draco who had embraced her to give her more comfort. "He beats me Dray every year and I told Dumbledore but he doesn't believe me. Before second year Fred, George and Ron had to rescue me from my bedroom. Mr Weasley even told Dumbledore because he healed me, and Dumbledore still didn't listen." Draco's eyes burned in anger making his grey eyes look like shards of ice as he held Teulu close to him.

' _No one hurts my Lu and gets away with it.'_ Draco thought as he rubbed his hand up and down Teulu's arm as he tried to give comfort to his friend. "Don't worry Lu no one is ever going to hurt you again if I have anything to say about it." Draco said fiercely bringing Teulu so close she was as good as sitting on his lap. They fell into a comfortable silence with Draco whispering promises and sweet nothing’s in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u want to see something happen between Teulu and Draco you can request it as I may take request


	3. End of Third Year; A New Beginning

Chapter Three, End of Third Year; The Start of a New Beginning

*A/N: This chapter is for Slippin Dang Son of a Mother and is at the end of third year.*

I'm also finishing this story here for two reasons:

1) this was just a short story on how they got over their anger towards each other and how their feelings started to grow.

2) I feel that if I wrote anymore it would feel like this story was being dragged on and I don't want that. Sorry if you are disappointed if you really wanted this story to continue you could send me a pm on what you'd want in the next chapter(s).

***

"Teulu what's been going on?" Hermione asked her on the train he after they third year. "You've been distant all year." Teulu sighed but continued to look out of the window, or so Hermione and Ron thought. In fact she could see the whole compartment out of the corner of her eye while it just looked like she was looking out of the window, it was a trick that Remus had taught her before he left as he had used it on the train to Hogwarts when they shared a compartment with him. "Teulu Seren Potter! I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me!" Hermione shouted.

Sighing again as she knew she wasn't going to get any peace, honestly couldn't they see that she didn't want to talk that she wanted to be left alone. "Hermione you don't need to shout I'm sitting right opposite you. And before you start I wasn't ignoring you I just don't want to talk right now alright. I just want to be left alone in peace, but you won't even let me do that will you?" Teulu snapped she was fed up with twenty questions all the time. Why couldn't they just trust her and leave her be for once. Getting up she grabbed her trunk and Hedwig's cage and left the compartment without another word to Hermione, though she did give Ron a hug before she left as he wasn't as bad as Hermione, he only did what Hermione told h to get a quiet life not that she blamed him, as she used to do the same thing but not anymore.

Leaving the compartment she left to find the one person she had grown closer to throughout the year, someone she knew wouldn't bother her with questions about what she'd done or was doing every five minutes.

***

Teulu kept walking until she found the compartment she was looking for. Knocking on the door, she hesitantly waited for the person inside to answer. She smiled when he got up from his seat to open the door. "Lu? What are you doing here?" The boy, Draco questioned crushing his white-blonde hair out of his face. "Can I stay in here with you please?" Teulu asked fearfully, Draco seeing the fear in her eyes pulled her into his arms. "Of course you can stay in here." Draco reassured her as he stepped back and let into the compartment.

Once she was in the compartment Draco lifted her truck and Hedwig's cage on to the luggage rack for her before returning to his seat next to her. "What's happened Lu?" Draco asked her as he sipped away her tears. "I think everything's just getting too much. I asked Dumbledore not to send me back there but he didn't listen to me he just said I was trying to get attention and on top of that Hermione and Ron keep having a go at me all the time and I'm fed up with it." Teulu said angrily. "Don't you let it bother you Lu," said Draco as he held her close. "I'm sure Granger and Weasley will come round and if it gets too much for you at the Dursleys you can just let me know and we'll come and get you as the Knight Bus won't be able to come anywhere near my house. I'll write to you everyday I promise." Draco assured her.

"Thank you Dray." said Teulu smiling up at him as she rested against him. For the rest of the journey Draco and Teulu talked about anything and everything, he even invited her to the World Cup with him which she had to sadly turned down as the Weasleys had already gotten her a ticket, but she promised to meet up with him while she was there; Draco even promised the same even if he had to spend the day around the Weasleys.

As the train pulled into the station Draco took down Teulu's things off of the luggage rack as well as his own and helped her through the barrier with her trunk where she kissed him on the cheek before reluctantly saying goodbye to him as she made her way slowly over to the people she was forced to call her relatives. Draco watched her go with a frown on his face and a bad feeling forming in his gut as he saw her uncle start to drag her out of the station, the other Muggles in the station not seeing or not caring that Teulu was being manhandled by her uncle or that she flinched whenever there was a loud noise or either her uncle or cousin came to close to her.

Draco didn't move from his spot outside the barrier until he could no longer see Teulu and the Muggles she was forced to call family. Sighing despondently Draco turned back to the barrier and made his way back through it pulling his trunk behind him, (he'd let his owl fly home ahead of him and his owl cafe was shrunk and in his trunk). Draco was so lost in thought as he made his way across platform 9 and 3/4 that he didn't even realise that he'd walked past his mother and father until his mother called out to him. "Dragon darling whatever is the matter?" She asked concerned.

Any other time Draco would have been embarrassed about the use if his nickname in a public place but as it was the platform was nearly empty and those left on the platform weren't paying him or his family the blind but of notice. "Sorry mother, father I was just lost in thought." Draco told them. He knew that his parents wouldn't pry anymore into it, and would let him tell them when he was ready, which was something he was grateful for. "I'm sorry for the delay," Draco stated, speaking more to his father than his mother this time. "I was seeing Teulu through the platform, when I was delayed as her uncle started manhandling her." Draco said with a growl his hands clenching into fists.

"That's quite alright Draco," Narcissa interrupted before Lucius could say anything. She knew how Draco felt for the Potter heiress and if Draco's letters where anything to go by they were getting closer which was something that Narcissa wished would hurry up already. "I trust that you didn't make a scene? Good." Narcissa smiled when Draco nodded his head. "We need to head home now as I have a very important meeting in hour." Lucius said icily as he turned and Apparated to their Manor. Draco sighed as he took hold of his mother's arm as she prepared to Apparate he wished the summer would hurry up and nearly be over already so Teulu could be out of that dreaded place. In his opinion the World Cup and September couldn't come fast enough in his opinion.


End file.
